The Conspiracy
by okieluv
Summary: Another 1+R fic. Possibly OOC. This is my first time using other people besides Heero, Relena, and Duo, so go easy on me.
1. Chapter One

Here's another of my 1+R fics. I just love writing about those two, they make such a cute couple.   
  
BTW- This * means thinking. This ~ means flashback.  
  
  
The Conspiracy  
Chapter One  
By Megan  
  
  
Duo Maxwell looked around the table at his partners-in-crime. Quatre Raberba Winner was looking at him expectantly, Beside him, Trowa Barton was staring at the tabletop, arms crossed over his chest. Across from Quatre, sat Chang Wufei and beside him was Sally Po. Sitting at the end of the table was Lucrezia Noin.  
  
The door to the small conference room opened and the final member of OSHFH stepped into the room. Miliardo Peacecraft, aka Zechs Marquise, crossed the room to stand behind Noin. He nodded at Duo. Duo stood up and rapped his knuckles against the solid oak tabletop. Everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"Good morning, and welcome to the first official meeting of OSHFH. Any questions before we start?" Duo said importantly.  
  
"What is OSHFH?" Quatre asked. The others sighed and shook their heads.  
  
"OSHFH. It stands for Operation: Save Heero From Himself." Duo answered.  
  
"Why do we have to save that stupid man from himself?" Wufei demanded. Sally glared at him and he glared back.  
  
"Because it is obvious that Miss Relena is in love with Heero..." Noin started.  
  
"And Heero loves her too..." Quatre added.  
  
"But he won't admit it. To anyone, especially himself." Duo finished.   
  
"Besides, he needs her." Trowa said.  
  
"No guy needs a woman. If they do, they are weak." Wufei stated. Sally whacked him across the back of the head.  
  
"Why don't you grow up?" she said. He touched his now sore head and growled at Sally.  
  
"Guys, this is a no-war zone." Duo reminded them. He sighed. This may be harder than he thought. Finally Sally and Wufei looked away from each other.  
  
"Why DID you decide to save Heero from himself, Duo?" asked Miliardo.  
  
"Because I'm worried about him," Duo explained. "Just the other day, I mentioned Relena to him and he said something totally weird."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo walked into the small kitchen of the apartment he shared with Heero. Heero was already there, sitting at the table, drinking coffee, and reading a magazine. Duo grabbed himself a cup of java and flopped into the chair across from Heero.  
  
"What's up, buddy?" he inquired. Heero looked at him and then turned back to his magazine.  
  
"'Mobile Suits.'" Duo read from the cover. Heero tapped a headline on the front of the magazine.  
  
"'Rare! New, Never Before Seen Pictures of the Five Gundams.'" Duo read. He made a confused face.  
  
"Don't they know that our Gundams have been destroyed for over a year?" he questioned. Heero shrugged and turned the page. Duo downed his coffee and jumped out of his chair. He walked around the table and looked over Heero's shoulder at the magazine. On one page, was a big picture of Wing Zero. On the opposite page, was a picture of...  
  
"Deathscythe!" Duo cried, snatching the magazine out of Heero's hands. He stared at the picture and felt himself grow weepy.  
  
"Duo, you are such a loser." Heero told him, stealing the magazine back. Duo stuck his tongue out at the back of Heero's head.  
  
"Very mature, Duo," Heero said. "You're how old again?"   
  
"It's not wise to get me angry." Duo told Heero. Heero shrugged. Duo crossed his arms and frowned at him. Then he shrugged and took his seat again.  
  
"So what are you doing today?" he asked Heero.  
  
"I don't know. Why?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if you were going to see Relena." Duo said, a note of teasing in his voice.  
  
"I'd rather spend all day looking at my magazine." Heero responded. Duo sweatdropped.  
  
"I swear, Heero, you care more about your destructed Gundam than you do Relena!" Duo exclaimed. Heero stood up and looked down at Duo.  
  
"You can destroy a Gundam and build a new one. You can't do the same with a girl. You have to treat her..." he paused, trying to think of the right word. "softly, or you'll break her heart. And that's just not my style." He tossed his magazine onto the table and left the room, leaving Duo to stare after him. He heard the front door open and close.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And I haven't seen him since, and that happened day before yesterday!" Duo concluded. The OSHFH members looked at each other, totally at a loss of words.  
  
"Well," Quatre said finally. "You were right, Duo. That WAS a strange thing to say."  
  
"AND a totally non-Heero type answer." Sally added. Trowa cleared his throat and everyone looked at the normally quiet boy. He still had his arms crossed, but his eyes were closed.  
  
"It's obvious to anyone, by that answer, that Heero is in love with Relena," Trowa said. "But he's afraid of his feelings. Love is something that Heero is not used to feeling and he doesn't know how to express it. So he runs from it. He's also afraid of hurting Relena. "  
  
"Wow!" Duo blinked. "I don't think I've ever heard Trowa talk so much, or make so much sense."  
  
"So what do we do?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Get him over his fear." Trowa answered.  
  
"How?"  
  
"By getting him to express those feelings."  
  
"Yes, but how?" Quatre asked again.  
  
"That's what y'all are here for," Duo said. "Any plans?"  
  
"I have one." Miliardo spoke up, getting everyone's attention quickly. He stared at the floor.  
  
"Go on." Noin encouraged. He nodded and then carefully explained his plan to the others.  
  
"I like that plan," Duo said. "All in favor say aye." A chorus of six "ayes!" were heard. Duo looked at Wufei who hadn't agreed.  
  
"Don't you like it?" he asked Wufei. Wufei shrugged.  
  
"I think we should just leave Heero alone. He doesn't need Relena," he replied. Sally raised her hand.  
  
"But I'll go along with whatever you decide." Wufei said quickly.   
  
"Wise choice." Sally said. Duo shook his head.  
  
"Now all we have to do, is wait for Heero to come home." Quatre said.  
  
"I'll call Miliardo as soon as he comes home." Duo promised. He stood up and everyone else did likewise.  
  
"I now conclude this meeting of the OSHFH." Duo said.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
A few days later, Duo was once again in the kitchen. He sat at the table and stared at the M.S. magazine still laying on the table. Duo tapped his fingers against the side of his black coffee mug and sighed. He was worried about Heero, whom nobody had seen for several days now. Suddenly Duo heard the front door shut. He jumped to his feet and hurried into the living room.  
  
"Heero!" he exclaimed when he saw who it was.  
  
"Hey." Heero said.  
  
"Where have you been?" Duo demanded as he took in Heero's ragged appearance and the red duffle bag slung over his shoulder.  
  
"What are you? My mother?" Heero snapped. He brushed past Duo and headed to his room. Duo followed.  
  
"No, I'm just a concerned friend," he replied. Heero opened his bedroom door. Before going in, he looked over his shoulder at Duo, an almost friendly expression on his face.  
  
"Colony L1," he said. "I was on Colony L1." Then he walked into his room and shut his door. Duo raced into the kitchen and picked up the phone. He dialed Miliardo's number.  
  
"Start Plan A," he said as soon as Miliardo answered.  
  
"Understood." Miliardo replied. He hung up the phone. Dou replaced the phone and smiled.  
  
Operation: Save Heero From Himself was underway! 


	2. Chapter Two

The Conspiracy  
Chapter Two  
By Megan  
  
  
Vice Foriegn Minister Relena Darlain-Peacecraft held back a sigh as she gazed out the window of the conference room. It was just her luck, she was stuck inside on such a beautiful day! She allowed a small sigh to escape her lips. Just then the door opened and she stood up. The delegates from Colony L6 walked into the room. They joined her at the table and they all sat down.   
  
"My name is Christopher LeClair, Miss Darlain-Peacecraft," the first delegate said. With his short brown hair and flashing green eyes, the 23-year-old certainatly was cute and he was the current ruler of Colony L6.  
  
"And my name is Michael Luthurans, Miss Darlain-Peacecraft," the other delegate said. Michael was young, about 20. His hair was white blond and he had dark blue eyes.  
  
"It's nice meeting you," Relena said. "Now let's get started. Why did you ask to meet with me?"  
  
"Because I am declaring war against Earth and I thought you should be the first to know." Christopher answered.  
  
"What? Why?" Relena cried, temporarily letting go of her proffessional attitude.  
  
"I want to rule the universe," he said simply.   
  
*What's the deal with everyone suddenly wanting to rule the universe?* Relena thought. Now, three hours later, Relena had decided that Christopher was a creep and that Michael was naive. Relena resisted the urge to scream. Everything she suggested, Christopher just brushed off.  
  
"Are you sure that we can't work out some kind of compromise?" Relena asked for the umpteenth time, annoyance visible in her voice.  
  
"No, Miss Darlain-Peacecraft, we already told you..." Michael started, but Christopher touched his arm to silence him.  
  
"Okay, Miss Darlain-Peacecraft. We agree to your compromise if I get to decide what it is." Christopher said. Relena's eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
"I will hear your compromise, but I will not promise anything," she spat out.  
  
"That'll have to do," Christopher agreed. "Will you give me and my partner an hour alone to discuss this?"  
  
"As you wish, Mr. LeClair." Relena stood up and left the room.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
An hour later, Relena rejoined the two delegates. They stood as she entered the room. She nodded at them and they sat down. Relena carefully searched their eyes for some kind of sign as to their thoughts. Nothing.  
  
"As agreed, Miss Darlain-Peacecraft, I will state my conditions for the compromise. But I must warn you that you had better agree to it." Christopher said.  
  
"Just get on with it!" Relena snapped. He nodded.  
  
"I'll call off this whole war, if you'll marry me."  
  
"Marry you?!"  
  
"Yes. Everybody listens to you, so they will listen when you tell them that I wish to be King of the World." Christopher explained.  
  
"And what if I refuse?" Relena demanded.  
  
"At this very moment, there are laser guns pointed at the Earth. At my signal, this Earth will be destroyed."  
  
"But you're here on Earth!"  
  
"That makes no difference. When I die, someone else will take my place." Relena knew she was backed into a corner and she hung her head in defeat.  
  
"All right, Mr. LeClair," she sighed. "You win."  
  
"Please, stop with the formalities and call me Christopher. After all, soon we will be married."   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"You're what?!" Noin screamed.  
  
"There is no way in..." Relena glared at her brother. "There is no way that you are going to marry that creep." Miliardo fixed. It was later that same day and Relena had just broken the news to her brother and Noin.  
  
"I'll kill him!" Miliardo promised.  
  
"You will do nothing of the sort, Miliardo," Relena said. "I gave my word and the wedding is being arranged as we speak."  
  
"But why so soon?" Noin questioned.  
  
"It was Christopher's idea. He wanted to get married sooner rather than later." Relena answered.  
  
"Well, I'm going to tell him exactly what he can do with his 'wedding.'" Miliardo growled.  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself, Miliardo," Relena said. "If you make him mad, he might destroy Earth, and I can't allow that to happen." She stood up.  
  
"But, Relena..."  
  
"No, Miliardo, " she turned to Noin. "Miss Noin, will you, please, pass along the news, of my upcoming marriage, to my friends?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Relena." Noin replied.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Noin. Now I think I'm going to go lay down, my head is killing me." Relena swept out of the room and went upstairs to her bedroom. She flung herself on her bed and let her pent-up tears come.  
  
"Oh, Heero," she sobbed, burying her face into her pillow.  
  
*I wonder how he'll take it?* she thought.  
  
"He'll probably be happy. He'll finally be rid of me without having to kill me," she mumbled into her tear-soaked pillow.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"How's she doing?" Duo asked Noin. She had chosen to call him, figuring he could handle telling the other Gundam pilots.  
  
"Zechs just checked on her and she's sleeping soundly." Noin answered. They talked for a few more minutes before hanging up. Duo went in search of Heero and soon found him sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper. Duo watched him. Eventually, Heero folded his newspaper and looked up at Duo.  
  
"What do you want, Duo?" he demanded.  
  
"I thought you'd like to know that Relena is getting married." Duo responded. Then he blinked. For a second there, he thought he'd seen emotion in Heero's usually cold eyes.  
  
*Must be the light playing tricks on me,* he decided. Heero stood up.  
  
"So? What does that have to do with me?" he snapped.  
  
"I guess nothing." Duo said. Heero walked out of the kitchen with Duo following close behind.  
  
"Where are you going?" Duo asked.  
  
"None of your business!" Heero yanked open the front door, stormed outside, and slammed the door shut. Duo watched the walls shiver and a picture fall off the wall. He smiled.  
  
"So it did get to him," he laughed. 


	3. Chapter Three

The Conspiracy  
Chapter Three  
By Megan  
  
  
A week later, Heero stood outside the bride room, listening to Relena cry. The sound tore at his heart. He pressed his hand against the door. He, too, felt like crying. It was just last night that he had stood right outside this very room and heard Christopher tell Relena that after the wedding she would come and live on Colony L6 with him. Relena had objected, saying that if he wanted to rule Earth that he had to live on it. He had told her that he would be living on Earth, but he wanted her to be safe, so he was sending her to the colony.   
  
Heero leaned against the bride room door and listened. He could hear the bridesmaids trying to comfort his Relena. He smiled sadly, so now he was getting possesive of her, was he?  
  
"Come on, Miss Relena, cheer up! It is your wedding day after all," he heard Dorothy Catalonia say.  
  
"Shut up, Dorothy!" Relena cried.  
  
"Why, Miss Relena, I'm shocked." Dorothy said.  
  
"I'm sorry, you guys." Relena apologized wearily. For a long time, nobody spoke. Finally Noin broke the silence.  
  
"Miss Relena, it's time," she said. "Are you ready?"  
  
"No, but do I have a choice?" Relena replied. Heero walked away from the door and hurried down the hall to the church's sanctuary. He found himself a corner to stand in, one close to an exit, but away from the other guests. He leaned against the wall and waited for the ceremony to start.   
  
Soon the music began and the bridesmaids, in their matching pink dresses, marched down the aisle. Then it was the bride's turn. Everyone stood up and looked at the doors expectantly. Relena stepped through the doorway and a sigh escaped Heero's lips.  
  
She was absolutly breathtaking! Her wedding dress was ivory and so beautiful (AN: Go to www.gowns.com/gowns/2425.html to see the dress). But instead of a happy smile, her lips were turned down in a very unhappy frown. Miliardo walked, protectively, arm in arm with her. As she reached the front of the church, Heero took the opportunity to slip out of the santuary.  
  
*What am I going to do?* Heero thought miserably as he paced the halls of the church. He shuddered at the thought of his Relena being married to that creep for the rest of her life.   
  
*I could go in there and stop the wedding,* he mused. *Surely Christopher wouldn't have the planet fried as long as he was on it.*  
  
"But what do I have to offer her? I'm nothing but a man with no real name, not much of a past and no future whatsoever. So what can I give her? At least Christopher can give her riches and safety." Heero said aloud. His eyes came to rest on a brightly decorated sign.  
  
'And now abide faith, hope, love, these three; but the greatest of these is love. 1 Corinthians 13:13 (NKJV),' the sign declared. A lightbulb came on in Heero's head.  
  
"Love," he whispered. "That's what I have to offer her. My love." Heero threw back his head and laughed, feeling more alive than he had in years.   
  
"I have to stop that wedding!" he shouted, turning serious once more. He dashed back to the sanctuary. He paused outside the doors and listened.  
  
"If there is someone here, who can show just cause, that thinks that these two should not be wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace," the preacher said.  
  
*Perfect timing!* Heero thought.  
  
"I object!" he announced as he walked into the sanctuary. Everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"Heero!" Relena cried.  
  
"And what is your just cause?" the preacher asked. Heero walked down the aisle and stopped in front of Relena.  
  
"I'm in love with the bride, sir." Heero answered. Boy, it felt good getting that out in the open. But did Relena still love him?  
  
"And does the bride return your love?" the preacher inquired. Heero looked at Relena, knowing that if she said no, his heart would be broken.  
  
"Yes, I do, sir," Relena said, looking at the preacher. She turned to look at Heero.  
  
"I love you too, Heero," she told him. He smiled and took Relena in his arms. He tipped her chin up and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. They pulled apart and stared at each other. Suddenly a cheer went up from the audience. Heero and Relena looked at them.  
  
"Yeah!" Duo exclaimed, jumping into the air. He shared a three-way high five with Quatre and Trowa.  
  
"We did it!" he cheered. "Mission complete!"  
  
"Mission complete?" Heero questioned. Christopher placed a hand on Heero's shoulder and his other on Relena's.   
  
"You two are so gulible," he laughed. "This was all part of Duo and Miliardo's OSHFH plan!"  
  
"Miliardo, what plan?" Relena demanded, glaring at her brother. He shrugged, so Duo answered.  
  
"We all wanted you two to get together, and you weren't trying to get together..." he started.  
  
"So we thought we'd help you out a bit." Quatre finished.   
  
"And everything worked out according to Zechs's plan." Noin added.   
  
"So there was no war? No marriage?" Relena asked. Christopher shook his head.  
  
"And you were all in on it?" Heero said.  
  
"Yep." Duo said, walking over to Heero.  
  
"So it was a conspiracy!" Heero glared at Duo. "I have a feeling that you started this, Duo, and I'm going to kill you." Duo looked surprised and then he gulped. He backed away from Heero. Heero's face broke into a smile.  
  
"I'm just messin' with you, Duo," he assured his friend.  
  
"Heero? Smiling? I think I'm going to die from shock." Duo joked. He stepped back over to Heero and pushed him towards Relena. Heero looked at Duo and Duo grinned. He knew what Duo wanted him to do and suddenly he knew that that's exactly what he wanted too. Heero faced Relena and got down on one knee, taking her hands in his.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't have a ring, but, Relena Darlain-Peacecraft, will you marry me?" he asked.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A week later, Heero and Relena were once again at the front of the same church. But now it was their wedding day. The preacher read their vows and they said their "I do"s. And when the preacher announced them as husband and wife, Heero didn't think he could be any happier. The look in Relena's eyes told him that she agreed.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride," the preacher said. Heero pulled Relena into his arms and they kissed. Then they turned to the audience.  
  
"I am happy to present Mr. and Mrs. Heero Yuy!" the preacher said and, once again, the crowd cheered.  
  
The End 


End file.
